The invention relates to a clutch device with an actuating device for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle, with the drivetrain comprising an internal combustion engine, an electric machine with a stator and a transmission device, with the clutch device in the drivetrain can be arranged between the internal combustion engine on the one side and the electric machine and the transmission device on the other side, the clutch device and the actuating device being integrated in the rotor of the electric machine, and the actuating device comprising a rotational ramp device with first ramps and second ramps. Additionally the invention relates to an electric machine with a stator, a rotor, and a respective clutch device integrated in the rotor.